


Weaving Romances, Threading Kisses

by daasvedanya



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, in all his nervousness and eagerness, kissing is just really great and i bet tim's done a lot of it, yay kissing and creating meaningful relationships of all sorts with people!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daasvedanya/pseuds/daasvedanya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Robin's adventures in kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weaving Romances, Threading Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to defcontwo and nephthysian for reading it over and giving me notes and generally being super supportive. definitely no thanks to them for shoving me down the rabbit hole in the first place. enjoy your timkon, nephthysian. :)

When he kisses Stephanie, it’s clumsy. At least on his end. She, on the other hand, grabs his cowl, clenches her fists into the fabric, and plants one on him nice and square. It makes those pesky butterflies in his stomach turn into elephants. He thinks about their kisses a lot.

"Hey." _Thunk_. "Bat boy." _Thunk_.

Tim looks up as a piece of popcorn falls from his hair and into his lap. "Huh?"

"You're quiet." Stephanie sits down on the couch next to him, nestling the bowl of popcorn in her lap. She pops a few in her mouth, and he licks his lips.

"Thinking," he replies.

"Yes, the proverbial past time of one Timothy Drake." She laughs as he twists his face and she shifts closer to him. "I have a better idea." She leans up and kisses him and his lips immediately become pliant. She sucks on his lip and he presses his forehead to hers.

"You always have such good ideas."

"Mm, that _is_ what you keep me around for." She finally looks down at the papers in his hands. "You're still going over that?"

"It's not finished. There's something we're missing. I _know_ there is."

Stephanie studies him for a moment and he feels his cheeks heat up. She abruptly leans forward, puts the bowl of popcorn on the table, and stands. "Then let's find that missing piece."

"What? Now?"

"I mean you're going to owe me a bowl of popcorn because cold popcorn sucks but yeah. It's what we do, right?" She grins and her eyes flash, not unlike the way they do before they kiss. It makes him admire and fear for her all at once. She’s brave and reckless and it makes his mouth go dry. He knows there’s never any stopping her, not that he wants to, but sometimes he’s afraid. Anything can happen in Gotham, in its dark alleys and damp air and lack of hope. But she’s still smiling, and it’s going to be okay.

"We were supposed to have a night in..." He finds himself standing anyway.

She steps forward and squeezes his shoulders. "Well, we're going to have a night out instead." She kisses him again, she’s doing that a lot tonight. Her lips press hard against his and he feels her fingers itch at his shirt; he can feel the pent-up energy reverberating off her and it’s beginning to make his heart race.

"I could go for that."

—

He is drunk. Tipsy. Inebriated to some degree. He keeps getting turned around in Titans Tower. What level of drunken stupor was that?

While he cranes his neck to look over his shoulder and trips over his own feet, he doesn’t see the wall he’s about to run into. Feels it, though. It’s surprisingly warm. He looks up and finds out why and grins. "Conner!"

Conner scrutinizes him for a moment, placing his hands on Tim's shoulders to steady him. "Are you all right?"

"Never better!"

Conner raises an eyebrow and looks all around them. "We should get you outside before Bart finds you."

Tim doesn’t protest and lets Conner steer him in the right direction. When they get outside, the brisk air hits him in the face like a sharp sheet. "Ah, jeeze, you didn't say it was going to be so cold." His friend gives him an unimpressed look which he shrugs off. They walk around in comfortable silence, and Tim feels his mind clear to a dull but pleasurable buzz.

When they slow to a stop, Conner asks, "Feeling better?"

Tim takes a breath of the cold night air before pushing himself to his toes and smashing his lips against Conner's. They stay like that for several moments before Tim falls back to his feet. His lips tingle. There is plenty of silence and he swears he can feel his heart constricting.

Conner smiles slowly. "I'll take that as a yes." He leans down this time and slants his mouth towards Tim's, kissing him fully. Tim wraps his arms around Conner's neck and scratches the short hairs there. It feels likes ages, but can’t have been more than a few short moments before they part. They start walking back towards the Tower.

Tim kisses him again in the morning. They had fallen asleep on the couch and when he wakes, he finds Conner eating some toast at his feet. His mind is surprisingly clear and free of pain, which he’s grateful for. He sits up, pushing his hair back and it’s not easy to meet Conner’s eyes so Conner does it for him. 

He shifts towards Tim and it’s his turn to initiate the kiss. But Tim definitely kisses back in the clear, sober light of morning. They smile when they part and Tim tucks himself against Conner and his constant source of warmth.

—

Kara likes to swoop in. Literally.

"Kara!" He yelps, clutching a hand to his chest. "You can't _do_ that, you can't - " She steps forward and presses her lips to his. He sighs, relents almost instantly. Her lips are always so soft.

She’s smiling when she puls back and he knows he’s blushing. Blushing _bad_. He clears his throat as a way to distract from the blushing because _that_ will work. It only makes her laugh and she’s lucky that her laugh is so nice. "I thought you were supposed to know when anyone sneaks up on you."

He rubs the back of his neck. "Dick and Cass have always been better at that than I am."

"Perhaps I'm just helping you train, then." She says it with such simple confidence that he can’t tell if she’s teasing or not.

"I'm sure that was your plan," he rebuts.

Kissing his cheek, lingering there for a moment, he notices the way she smells. It’s always different, like nothing he has smelled before, but pleasant, relaxing in its way. "We should get milkshakes," she says suddenly. "I miss milkshakes."

"Milkshakes?" He considers, though not for long. "I could go for milkshakes."

She reaches for his hand and he lets her because it’s easy. Things always seem easy with Kara. Maybe that's what this is. Sometimes he thinks maybe that isn't always fair. Or maybe he just likes kissing Supers.

—

Tim wakes up as soon as he hears the noise. (Not that he had gone to bed long ago, anyway.) He tiptoes across his room and feels his muscles tensing. He's grumpy at being woken up and not particularly in the mood for a fight.

He flips the light on as soon as he hears a pained: " _Fuck!_ "

Jason winces and he's holding on to his right shin. "When did you move that table?"

"After the last time you came in through the window and not the front door _like a normal person_." Tim can't help sniggering. Jason finally looks up as he crosses the room, making a beeline for the kitchen, and Tim sees the cut on his chin. "And don't drip blood on my floor."

"That's what you're here for."

Tim sighs and follows him into the kitchen, immediately grabbing towels and a bandage. "Because that's all I'm good for." But he's wiping away the blood carefully and with a considerably gentle touch and Jason is smiling and he can't really help following suit, even as he refuses to meet their eyes.

"For now." Jason murmurs. Tim presses the bandage over his jaw and Jason catches his wrist before he can lower his arm. He leans forward to kiss him and it's harder than Tim expects. He presses back, like it's a challenge. A very enjoyable one.

It's too soon before Jason's pulling away and looking around the kitchen. He opens the refrigerator, promptly shuts it, and keeps looking until his eyes fall on the box of cereal. "Oh my god, Drake. You're pathetic." 

Tim shrugs. 

"I'll get angry at you in the morning. I'm assuming the bed is still in the same place at least?" Tim nods and follows him there.

Jason starts shedding his clothes and then turns around to grab the sides of Tim's head and kiss him again. Tim scrambles at the older boy's back and kisses back just as fiercely. Their kissing is hard and messy and warm. It's always warm. Tim doesn't want it to stop. Jason has one hand on the back of Tim's neck and the other he's threading with Tim's hand.

Tim makes a sound in the back of his threat and sucks on Jason's lip. They shift, hands trying to cover every inch of skin they can. They're panting into each other's mouths.

"Did I wake you up?" Jason's lips are still brushing against his own as he speaks.

Mustering up all the irritation that he can, Tim replies: "Yes."

"Are you still tired?"

Tim swallows and brushes his fingers over Jason's bandage. "No."

"Good."


End file.
